


Just Ignore the Elephant in the Room

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Loki in a dress, M/M, Thor butt-ass naked, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter
Summary: Odin's pet "elephant" goes missing.  Thor's search for the elephant ends in a beautiful forbidden land beyond Heimdall's reach.  Loki has dominion in this land, and chooses to dress elegantly.  Thor likes how Loki looks in the dress.  Loki fucks him senseless while still wearing it.Nobody wears underwear in my universe, deal with it.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Just Ignore the Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redrelrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrelrose/gifts).



> This was c̶r̶a̶n̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶s̶ written to fill the Thorki Secret Santa (2019) fic-exchange left undone for @RedRelRose after the creator that drew their name in the fic exchange could not be reached. I like redrelrose's fanart, and hope they enjoy it!

The official ambassador of the Sunrise Lands arrived a week after Odin's beloved pet, the retired war palaeoloxodon known affectionately as "Digger", had gone missing. Heimdall brought it to Odin's attention that Loki had also gone missing for the past week.  
"Can you see him, now?" Odin asked.  
"He has ventured beyond my reach, but I suspect he is in the Sunrise Lands," Heimdall offered.  
"So scry upon the Sunrise Lands," interjected a booming voice.  
Thor strode toward them, his chiseled body masked by a black riding cloak that hugged his broad shoulders. His golden hair spilled across the folded hood in waves. Odin raised his hand, a simple dismissive gesture.  
"It is not worth breaking our ancient agreement," Odin said, "The Sunrise Lands and their territories will remain obscured from Asgard's sight."  
"I must advise you that the ambassador is here to bring news of a ceremony in which Amaterasu herself will crown a new 'Heavenly Superperson'," Heimdall interjected.  
"Heavenly Superperson?" asked Thor.  
"The Allspeak translation is somewhat jumbled," Heimdall said.  
"Their native word means something along the lines of 'A new God-Appointed Emperor or an Empress,' only without the connotation of any gender, as they often see no reason to differentiate their people by gender," Odin said.  
Odin motioned for Heimdall to continue.  
"Amaterasu herself initiated the rite of coronation soon after a stranger brought the remains of a twenty-three ton elephant-like beast to her western temple in reverence," Heimdall said.  
Odin sighed. The three of them silently agreed that the description of the remains matched the description of Odin's missing war steed, and that this "stranger" was most likely Loki.  
"If Loki is there then the ancient agreement may already be broken," Thor said.  
"And if you'd never been there, the ancient agreement would never have been necessary," said Odin flatly.  
Thor said nothing. He knew the Allfather was correct. They both knew that Heimdall could see the future. Thor knew what he was going to do about it, and figured Heimdall knew as well. Thor's black lashes flicked as his blue eyes peeked at Heimdall for confirmation. Heimdall spoke.  
"If the agreement were broken, the ambassador would have said as much," Heimdall stated.  
Odin interrupted, "and if the ambassador's gods found Loki and wanted him gone from their lands, the ambassador would only have to snap her fingers, and I would fetch him myself. Just as I had done with you, when you wrecked the Sun Goddess' temples!"  
Thor wanted to protest, but the Einherjar guard announced the presence of the ambassador. As part of this strange cross-pantheon restraining order against the thunder god, an armed escort shuffled Thor from the room. Thor had no intention of delaying the escort and every intention of avoiding Odin's continued chastisement. Once out of sight, he raised his cloak hood, collected his horse, and crossed the rainbow bridge.  
Heimdall met him at the end of the bifrost later. He said nothing, but opened the way for Thor. Thor stepped into the whirling light. It pulled him out, out of Asgard, out of himself, and into the ocean.  
Thor kicked and thrashed. His drenched, cloaked head broke through the surface of the salty water in violent fashion. The ocean waves lifted him, and dropped him back into the ocean, beneath the foam. He raised his hand to call Mjolnir, but Mjolnir would not come. He gasped for air as he broke through the waves. He cried out to Heimdall, and Heimdall did not answer. Rivulets of water painted his sputtering face as he looked in search of Mjolnir. Mjolnir whirred in oblong circles far above his head, as if guided by a drunken vulture. Thor saw land. The sun sank beneath the volcanic island mountains, the last of her orange light painted the top of her towering temple, set in a bustling town near the sea at the easternmost point of her sunrise lands. Thor realized that Mjolnir could go no farther. All Asgardian weapons were commanded by Odin and sworn to Gungir that they would not cross into Amaterasu's territories. Heimdall placed Thor as close as he could to the beach without breaking Asgard's agreements. Thor dropped his open-palmed hand back into the ocean, and Mjolnir went limp. Mjolnir slid at an awkward angle off the arbitrary boundary in the sky, and fell into the sea beyond the boundary. Thor sighed and swam to shore.  
He covered his hands with soaked leather gloves, hid his face in his cloak. Thor avoided the sunlight, walked within the edges of the shadows of the mountain until he reached the edge of the lengthening shadow of the towering temple. The slack-jawed citizens of the small fishing village stopped all things to gawk at the oddly dressed stranger. Thor stood 30 centimeters taller than any of them. Past the fishing village, the gawkers grew discreet. None looked directly at him. But in every window, he could see a reflection of their wide, unblinking eyes, fixated on the reflection he cast. He marched on with his gaze as his feet, head bowed toward the temple he'd destroyed aeons earlier in a fit of passion. He walked in the shadow of the temple until the first stars shone in the night sky.  
He looked up from the base of the dais. The solid temple had no exterior doors or windows. The smooth, round tower reached upwards for seven stories before flattening out, into an open space under a gilded pergola which contained the shrine itself. If he only had Mjolnir, he could reach the top in a single swing. Unfortunately, a single swing was all it would take to demolish the entire stone structure, and for this reason, Mjolnir would never enter the airspace surrounding Ameterasu's lands.  
Thor sighed. He removed his soggy boots and gloves and left them beyond the edge of the dais. He shivered at the cold; the bare stone floor felt like ice against his soles, the wet clothes that clung to him chilled beneath slightest of crisp winds, winds he dared not calm for fear of being discovered. He stepped up, and climbed the cold smooth wall with unexpected grace. A crowd formed beneath him. A puddle formed upon the dais where ocean water dripped from his cloak.  
The tiniest beads of crystal clear ice formed along his mustache where his breath condensed then froze. Yet the rest of his wet form remained wet, as the salty water had not yet reached its frost point. He could no longer feel his fingertips by the time his hand grasped the ledge at the top.  
He pulled himself up, stood up, shook the ache from his wrists and the numbness from his frozen fingers. He reached the first step that lead up to the gateway of the goddess. Petals flitted in the air beneath chains of blossoms that tied the pergola together with a pair of gargantuan, glittering, opalized tusks. Thor stopped in his tracks as he saw them. The tusk fossils were adorned with rings in silver and gold, chains of jewels and rare flowers strung between them. The stone legbones were wrapped in woven gold wire and anchored to the struts of the pergola. The cracks in the toenails were filled with the rosy tones of black gold in a traditional kintsukuroi pattern. Upon the crown of the petrified skull, a tiara of precious metals held up a meter wide gong of pure gold, with rods of gold radiating from it in all directions to show the splendor and blessing of the sun. Enough gold adorned the honored beast's remains to build a second throneroom in Odin's hall. And here he stood, in the most beautiful display of death, to guard the gate of the Sun Shrine, forever.  
The beast certainly looked like Digger, only Digger was alive last week, and this perfectly preserved skeleton must have taken millions of years to fossilize. Thor wished he could have seen this fossil in the light of the full sun, to witness how the sunlight dances against the opalescent rainbow of playful color in the fossil, and how the sun would gleam across all that gold. He hesitated to approach the tusk, hesitated to disturb the display. Yet he felt comfortable around this old guardian, felt as though it were an old friend here to guard him. Thor brushed back the winding flowers, and observed scratch-shaped divits in the perfect opal, marks which matched the carvings of magical runes of protection that Frigga had lovingly and gently inscribed to ward the beast and its riders from harm. With that touch, he knew that this tusk-shaped hunk of rock was once his friend.  
"Aw," Thor groaned in despair, "Digger..."  
Thor heard someone gasp at the sound of his voice. He then heard the unmistakable repeated sound of Loki's snapping fingers. Thor expected to see Loki richly dressed in a gold-plated military breastplate with matching braces, a grandiose cape and a sash with a million honorary medals, a coronation suit with broad, square shoulders, to give Loki an air of invincibility, along with a strength of presence with which to command his newfound Sunrise military, garlanded with ridiculously expensive furs, and ready to take his place as Emperor.  
The sensual elegant floor-length dress was a surprise.  
It was the color of a holly leaf, with a waist in royal blue and a bosom trimmed in white and gold. The cut displayed Loki's collarbones from shoulder to shoulder. The deep green velvet hugged his hips. Long, tight sleeves did not cover the shoulder, but hid the elbows as if they were long gloves, separate from the snaps which held the dress onto Loki's shoulders in a delicate manner. Transparent frills of white that faded into deep blue ringed the edges of the sleeveless shoulders, forming the illusion that ocean waves crashed around the broad shoulders and sprayed white foam into the air. An alabaster band embroidered with gold encircled Loki's pale neck just below his adam's apple. The back of this collar held up a pair of lightweight drapes of saffron-dyed silk, the color that Frigga most adored. A tailor sewed the drape into the elbow of the green sleeves. The slim silk sash worn over the right shoulder and bound above the left hip matched the silk drape. Loki's nails were trimmed in gold. In one hand, he held aloft a golden fan in the shape of a large paddlelike feather.  
His wrists, Thor thought, these sleeves do not cover Loki's wrists!  
Thor could not remember the last time he saw his brother's knuckles bare. He could not remember ever seeing Loki's wrists unguarded. More so than the bare collar, the uncovered shoulders, Loki's wrists looked deceptively vulnerable. Each time Loki snapped his fingers, another of Thor's messy wet footprints evaporated. With each snap, the tendon of his wrist stood taught. And Thor found himself absorbed in this pulsing of the inner workings of Loki's wrist. Loki pulled Thor away from the display and snapped up the sandy wet mess left in Thor's dumb wake.  
"Of course you couldn't be bothered to bathe and dry off before defiling the temple," Loki snapped, "I don't know what I was expecting."  
"You're in a dress," Thor countered.  
One corner of Loki's lips raised.  
"Well Heimdall isn't looking, I figured I could be myself for a change," Loki snorted.  
"So, Amaterasu isn't crowning you Emperor, then?" Thor asked.  
Loki pointed to a golden crown on display. It matched the one that adorned Digger's skull, in miniature. The precious ceremonial robes laid beneath the crown were clearly Loki's colors.  
"Not 'emperor'," Loki said.  
"Empress?" Thor asked.  
"Neither empress, nor emperor. I am to be crowned something more, more powerful, more gender-encompassing than either emperor or empress can express," Loki said.  
"Heavenly super-person?" Thor asked.  
"That works for me," Loki said.  
"How in the nine hells did you talk Amaterasu into this, you silver-tongued bastard?" Thor asked.  
"She's quite easy to speak with, provided you're not destroying her temples and threatening her," Loki said.  
Thor squinted at Loki.  
"What are you going to tell Odin about..." Thor said, gesturing at Digger's shrine, "Odin's beard, how did Digger get like this, Loki?" Thor asked.  
"I took Digger back to his own time, so he could live his last days with his herd. I lived close to them for a short while, and when Digger was finished in life, I brought him to an ancient salt flat, where he liked to dig, that happened to be near an active volcano. He was preserved by the salt, but soon was buried in a lava flow. I ensured that the lava had a high concentration of silicates, and-"  
"I understand how fossilization works, brother."  
"Right. Well, in summary, I eased his pain and preserved him, so that today he would be excavated, and placed here in Amaterasu's palace as an honored, fallen warrior," Loki concluded.  
Thor sighed.  
He said, "His herd lived and died long before you or I were born. You learned to travel time."  
"I've always known how to travel time. This is just the first you've known of it," Loki said.  
Thor nodded. He squatted down by the opal footbones and stared at the spiderweb of gold used to fuse the pieces back in place together. Loki's brow rose and wrinkled in the center.  
"You're not sad? You're not... angry?" Loki asked.  
"I can't be sad for poor ol' Digger. His knucklebones crackled when he walked. He couldn't run, couldn't charge. The healers could do no more for him. If I'd known time travel was an option, I'd have asked you to do this myself. Ages ago. Only I would like to have been there," Thor said.  
"We'd have never gotten you back to Asgard," Loki stated, "The old world was filled with dangerous gargantuan beasts. You would have been like a child in a candy shop. Earth could not have survived you back then."  
Thor's head pivoted from place to place in an attempt to look at anything that was not Loki.  
Thor said, "You know Odin will want to claim Digger, I hope."  
"Amaterasu is a goddess, same as you or I. She is as much our sister as I am. And in truth, Digger was her pet just as much as ours. Odin will be fine," Loki said.  
"How would you know," Thor asked, "you haven't spoken to him about this, I'm certain."  
Loki licked, then bit his lips. He took a deep breath.  
"You've never seen the ambassador to the Sunrise Lands, have you?" Loki asked.  
"No. The guards always usher me away when she arrives due to our no-contact contract with Amaterasu. All I know about the ambassador is that her name is their word for Dawn, because she signals when the sun is to rise. And I know that this Dawn is the Goddess of Happiness, and she's responsible for bringing Amaterasu out of the darkness after... well... after I smashed the temple we're standing on and so she went into hiding. Smart move on her part. But without Dawn, the world would still be in darkness."  
Loki said nothing. He continued to let Thor talk himself through the story.  
"The funny thing is, the way she coaxed Amaterasu out of the cave was by turning over a boat in front of all the other gods and dancing naked atop it. This made the other gods laugh, and Amaterasu came out of- oh Odin's beard, you're the ambassador," Thor groaned in realization.  
"I am considered the God of Mischief in Asgard. But here, where we stand, you are looking at she who is considered to be the Goddess of Happiness. Surprised?"  
"Upset at myself for not realizing sooner," Thor said.  
"What? An admission of failure? Out loud, even. Have my ears deceive me?" Loki asked.  
"Careful, Loki. Heimdall cannot see nor hear me here. You're liable to hear all sorts of absurdities that my mouth could utter at no other time."  
"Like what?"  
"Like how beautiful you look in that dress," Thor said.  
Loki snorted.  
"Do you take me for a man with no eyes? I can see that I look beautiful in this dress. You look like a pirate flag tore off in a hurricane and washed ashore."  
Thor smirked, held his hands out to his sides with his palms facing up, and shimmied.  
"Would you prefer me Naked?"  
"I would prefer you self-aware," Loki said.  
"And that would that make you happy?" Thor asked.  
"I'm the goddess of happy, What do I need you for?"  
"Opening tight jars, perhaps."  
"The only jar in the universe too tight for me to open is the one in your head holding all your insecurities," Loki said, "you've lidded it with your massive overconfidence and the seal will never budge."  
"You're right," Thor said with a huff.  
Confident in their privacy, Thor reached inside himself mentally, and loosened the lid.  
"I'm cold, I'm wet, there's nothing I can do about it, I'm envious because I feel inadequate next to you in your fine dress, your beauty and grace reminds me, painfully, of the effeminate energy that I lack the confidence to express, reminds me of the feelings I've hidden, reminds me of how desperately I wished, and still wish, that I could be a Valkyrie. I wanted to know what it feels like to ride to battle like a Valkyrie, surrounded by sisters that love you as much as you love them. I wanted to know what it feels like to love and be loved the way a woman loves. I've wanted to tell men how beautiful they are. It has pained me not to do so. And telling you, now, here, has felt both nerve wracking and satisfying. So there. I am self-aware, even when I hide that self-awareness in a jar built out of my own massive overconfidence."  
Loki clapped his hands together and held them near his chin.  
"Finally," Loki said.  
Thor's brow knitted.  
"I wasn't finished," Thor asserted.  
"Oh!" Loki said.  
Loki took a seat, crossed his long legs. The skirt hugged the back of his smooth thigh as he lifted it off the bench to cross it atop his other leg.  
"Do continue," Loki encouraged in a whisper.  
The tension in Loki's throat did not escape Thor's gaze; The tension made the gold-trimmed alabaster collar band even more alluring. Whatever confessions of inadequacy Thor intended to verbalize vanished from his memory as his every thought turned to the idea of Loki using his own beautiful body to warm Thor's shivering body from the inside out.  
"Let's face it, Loki. Heimdall can't see me here. I can be myself for a minute. We both can, and we both know how what generally happens when we're alone and unsupervised, together," Thor said.  
"Ruin this dress and it will be the last thing you ever ruin," Loki warned.  
The bridge of Thor's nose wrinkled and his cheeks pushed upwards, distorting his eyes into the kind of squint that Loki recognized as an indicator that Thor meant to charm his way into getting whatever he wanted through bargaining.  
"Maybe just a little wet, is all?" Thor said.  
The tendons in Loki's wrist tightened with menace as he lifted his hand, ready to snap his fingers.  
"I'll kneel, if you stand," Thor challenged.  
Thor unclasped the brooch that held his dripping black cloak on his shoulders. The cloak fell to reveal Thor’s soaked body. The grey fabric of the thin V neck tee clung to Thor’s torso. The soaked shirt advertised the depth of the cuts in his abs. Thick fingers worked the black leather of Thor’s belt loose from the buckle. Loki's breath caught in his throat. He remained frozen for several seconds before the air escaped in a defeated, raspy response.  
"Damn it," Loki whispered.  
Loki's attempt to obscure his erection failed the moment he uncrossed his legs. The bulge slid into view as a valley formed in the holly green velvet between Loki's thighs. He stood to face his brother. The velvet wrinkled and stretched over the smooth round tip of Loki's erection. Thor closed the distance between them and knelt as any avid worshiper, kissed a rapid trail over the fabric from Loki’s breastbone to his naval, then mouthed at the green tip of the severe hard-on tenting through the fabric of the tight, pretty green dress.  
Thor lifted the skirts to feel the insides of Loki’s smooth thighs with his rough calloused hands. As Loki raked his golden nails into the mess of Thor’s seawater-flattened hair, Thor rolled his head to revel in the feeling of Loki scratching of his scalp. He kept his lips sealed around the fat head of Loki’s cock while his head rolled, to the effect that Loki’s cockhead rolled about in circles against the slick fabric that Thor had sucked into his mouth. Loki’s naval retracted into himself as he huffed, shifting the fabric that hugged his waist. Thor exposed the erection. The green fabric bunched up near Loki's pubes. The dress hem draped over the base of the thick cock while Thor sucked down the swollen head until Loki’s hips quivered and his knees shook. When Loki could take no more, he took his cock in his own hand, pulled it from Thor’s lips, and held it still to calm the throbbing within it.  
It twitched in his hand. The vision of the thick pink cock twitching in such a delicate pale hand adorned with an extravagant manicure of gold spurred Thor to action. His bicep flexed as he reached behind his own head to grab a handful of the back of his shirt. The gray fabric, darkened with water, slid up his back, clinging and molding itself to his chiseled form as the dark hem raised to expose the divots at the top of his tailbone, the solid obliques, and the chaotic mess of muscles near his shoulder blades. In a reflexive attempt to contain himself, the pad of Loki’s index finger slid over the tip of his own cock to seal the opening at the top of its cleft.  
The sound of wet jeans being whipped in the air caused Loki to take a step back. Thor kicked at the leg of the wet pair of black jeans that hung onto his ankle. He pulled these off with force and threw them to the side with his shirt. Loki stared at Thor’s naked body with a feral, hungry intent. Thor enjoyed the attention. He put himself on exhibit and turned slowly towards the cushioned bench where Loki had seated himself previously. Thor made a show of crawling onto the bench and twisting himself around for Loki to see how his body worked. He laid on his back and made a bridge with his body, lifting his ass from the cushions for a moment to adjust the cushion below him. He settled in. His abs crunched. With his legs closed, he lifted his ankles into the air. He exposed the curves of his ass to Loki.  
“Whatever you want to do to me, brother, do it,” Thor said.  
Loki straddled the bench. With a snap of his fingers, Thor’s ass was a mess with a slick, iridescent substance. Thor’s abs flinched at the sensation. Loki lifted his skirts and guided his cock into the substance. The cock disappeared between Thor’s solid ass cheeks an inch at a time. Thor's lips parted, his jaw went slack, his eyes looked up towards his eyebrows one moment, but towards Loki's lips in the next. Loki gingerly took Thor’s feet in hand, and with one in each hand, guided Thor’s ankles to rest upon his shoulders among the folds of the pretty translucent blue and white fabric sprays. The gold nails wriggled against the soles of Thor’s bare feet, and his body tensed beneath the dressed god.  
“Tickles?” Loki asked.  
Thor’s abs began to work hard. Thor’s panting breath grew audible.  
“The god of Thunder is not ticklish,” Thor challenged.  
His feet immediately kicked as Loki exposed the truth of that lie with a few flicks of the manicured nails.  
“That’s too bad. I’d much prefer you sensitive,” Loki admitted.  
“Why’s that?” groaned Thor, attempting to keep his composure.  
“Because it’s beautiful to watch you squirm,” Loki said.  
Thor blushed. Loki pumped into him. Thor’s ass squirmed in Loki’s lap, wormed its way down Loki's cock to nestle against the jutting bones of Loki's pelvis, desperate to feel that fulfilling warmth stretch deeper into him. Thor's slack jawed gaze returned toward his eyebrows. He whispered Loki's name over and over again in urgency.  
Loki began to bend him. As Loki leaned forward, the ankles at rest on his broad pale shoulders pushed closer to Thor's ears. Thor remained pliant. His whispers for Loki became whimpers and soft desperate moans. Loki spoke.  
“All the way down, down until I can kiss you and fuck you while you’re sucking on my neck.”  
Thor released all the tension in his lower body. As his ankles drew closer to his face, the weight of the cock inside him grew intense. It felt as though it thickened within him the further he bent. The sensation of this thickness pressed against the most sensitive spot inside him. Loki watched Thor's face change, awaiting this exact reaction. Loki could feel Thor's favored spot against the sensitive flesh of his slick, swollen cock head. He pressed himself into it, sliding against it with intent to elicit loud, appreciative cries from his brother. And Thor cried out.  
Loki fucked with the spot a bit more, causing Thor to buck and rock his ass between Loki's legs, causing drips of cum to leak from the tip of Thor's cock to splatter against his own hard undulating abs. Loki paused to encourage Thor down, all the way, to bend in half and try to put his toes on the ground behind his head. Thor didn't make it quite that far, but made it far enough that Loki could kiss his lips. This was good enough for Loki.  
Loki worked the entire shaft in and out against Thor's favorite spots, and muffled Thor's long loud moans with his kisses. Thor's hands turned radical; he explored Loki's body with firm, frantic, caressing grabs. He pulled Loki deeper so he could lap at Loki's chest and collarbones. Thor attached himself to Loki's throat with a groan and a snort. Loki moaned quickly, raised on his haunches but could not escape Thor's frantic embrace. Loki patted Thor on the chest frantically. The urgent slapping noise came to a crescendo with Loki's sudden overwhelming outcry. Thor released Loki a moment too late, and he could feel it. Loki had come undone inside Thor and remained a quivering breathless mess in Thor's arms. Thor remained bent. The saffron dyed silk hung at the sides of Thor's knees, draped in a way that both caressed exposed his thighs. His hot breath huffed against Loki's neck. The blue and white ruffle fluttered with each breath. Thor tangled his hand into the shining black hair on his brother's head and groped the scalp. Thor churned the styled hair into a wild mess. Loki welcomed the firm warm grip. Where Thor's callouses grazed the hair follicles, it sent electrifying tingles into Loki's scalp.


End file.
